


wip

by pacci



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacci/pseuds/pacci
Summary: hello!! this fic is heavily inspired by dreamsmptwt, as many people have pointed out many particular and interesting details about tubbo's character. here's a link to some of the tweets/threads! :)https://twitter.com/wilbzrs/status/1343333357762080769?s=21https://twitter.com/zannolin/status/1343337780118749184?s=21https://twitter.com/smprecap/status/1343392321623257091?s=21





	wip

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this fic is heavily inspired by dreamsmptwt, as many people have pointed out many particular and interesting details about tubbo's character. here's a link to some of the tweets/threads! :)  
> https://twitter.com/wilbzrs/status/1343333357762080769?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/zannolin/status/1343337780118749184?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/smprecap/status/1343392321623257091?s=21

❝ "Mr. President," they say.

Words without meaning, really. 

They'll never have meaning. They didn't have a meaning when Schlatt was around.

And according to them, I'm just another Schlatt, right?

Right. ❞

* * *

"...Tommy? Are you real?" 

"Hello, Tubbo..." 

Tubbo was confused, they both were, but his confusion was for a much different reason. He hadn't seen his best friend for so long. Heck, all this time he thought Tommy was dead. Seeing him here, _in L'manberg_ , alive...with Technoblade and Connor, for some reason he wasn't sure of, surprised him greatly. The shock of seeing him again inevitably turned into a slightly comforting few seconds of staring, silent, yet comforting. All he wanted was to go back and live as they used to, before this mess that the idea of hunger for power and control over everything possible (and impossible) had created.

He thought they both did. 

"Where have you-" Tommy said, cutting off for a slight moment, "Where have you been?" He managed to ask, barely suppressing the firmness and anger in his voice.

"Here... L'manberg." Tubbo managed to say before quickly being cut off.

"You exiled me." He said, letting some of the anger that filled up within him slip. "Remember when you exiled me?"

Technoblade seemed pleased. "Yeah, remember when you exiled Tommy?" The anarchist flipped his hair slightly to the side to whisper something under his breath, "That went poorly."

Connor then proceeded to mock Tubbo, which resulted in a short, yet intimidating gaze from Tommy, making him return to silence again.

"Yeah...I-" Tubbo started, in a noticeably confused tone. "I thought..you were dead.."

"Tubbo..." Tommy said, in a type of muffled sigh, while still having a glad tone to his voice.

"Wh- What's going on here?" Tubbo said while shifting his big, brown eyes around, trying to examine the scene. 

"W- You-" Tommy tried to get his words together. "You've still got my discs...We've taken Connor hostage."

Technoblade explained how he would want a trident and pickaxe for the act of letting Connor go, even though his remark quickly got ignored within all the chaos.

"Wait, so..." Tubbo started. "Tommy, you're with Technoblade?..." he said, frowning, and in a visibly saddening, perplexed tone.

There was a brief silence, Tommy and Techno looked at each other for a millisecond, for Tommy to then look down.

"Yeah." Tommy anxiously blurted out.

"Well, uh-" Technoblade stirred. " It's a- uh- temporary team-up...yep."

"...Cause you exiled me. You exiled me, Tubbo." He sounded the slightest bit assertive.

Tubbo was yet again in a state of confusion. He wanted to feel betrayed. He wanted to feel like he didn't deserve any of this, but he couldn't. He just... couldn't. 

There was silence between them. A less comforting silence. A silence which only sparked a deep remorse for the unknown.

"And, actually, you know what?" Tommy added. "He's okay after all. Even after all he did, he's not like you."

 _"He's not like you"_ he said. This part struck Tubbo. Tommy, his best friend, compared him to an anarchist who's only intention is to abolish the government, and institute violence. Surely he wasn't being completely serious, was he?

"Don't try and guilt me, you never even visited me. Not once." Tommy started to get more into his words. 

"I did-" Tubbo desperately tried to correct him. "I thought you were-" he managed to say, exasperated, and rushed to get his words out before he was cut off again.

"You didn't even come to my party, even Dream said you-" Tommy blurted out in a careful, yet angry tone.

"Dream said you didn't invite me t-" Tubbo countered.

"Shut up, Tubbo! I don't wanna hear any of this s#$& alright?!" 

Yet again, there was a brief, unsettling silence.

Technoblade seemed to be enjoying seeing Tommy so angry at the President.

_The President who he used to call his best friend._

_"_ I want my trident, Tubbo." Technoblade demanded. "We'll release Connor if you give me some of my stuff." He said, while readjusting his particularly intimidating skull mask.

After heatedly discussing Technoblade's (almost) execution and successfully negotiating, they ended up letting Connor go.

Tommy and Technoblade agreed to leave in unison to go back to their base, yet Tommy faltered for a short moment. He and Tubbo's eyes met, briefly. Tommy looked away and ran with an expression that showed the slight regret and sadness he had been trying to hold back. Tubbo could feel his eyes water as he looked away from Tommy's bitter expression. He didn't know wether to feel relieved about the weight of Tommy's death being lifted from his shoulders, or overwhelmed by that enormous weight he felt being replaced by the events that had just taken place, or to focus the fact that Tommy had been with Techno this whole time. 

He felt sick.


End file.
